1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus and method for performing printing by subjecting image data of an original obtained by a scanner, etc. to image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, some types of color digital copying machines have automatic color select functions (ACS).
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-165101, for instance, discloses an image forming apparatus having a color determination section that determines whether an original scanned by a color CCD sensor is a black-and-white one or a color one, and a setting section that sets a black-and-white/color mode for image formation on the basis of the determination. In the prior-art techniques including this one, the black-and-white/color determination can be made by the ACS. However, it is not possible to subject a black-and-white character original and a black-and-white photo original to different processes. As regards a photo original, a gray-scale process is important for the image quality. However, a gray-scale process is not important for the image quality in the case of a character original. Accordingly, if a character original is subjected to a process that places priority on speed, and not on gray-scale processing, productivity will be enhanced.